<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Cuddles by the_cats_pyjamas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458032">Late Night Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cats_pyjamas/pseuds/the_cats_pyjamas'>the_cats_pyjamas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late night cuddles, Mentions of Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it is brief and just a thought, soft, speculations of afterlife, this was a prompt from tumblr, very soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cats_pyjamas/pseuds/the_cats_pyjamas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman can't sleep, so he goes into Virgil's room to talk to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman lay in his bed, wide awake and alone. His mind was going at a million miles an hour, full of new ideas that he just needed to get out, but he had no motivation to get up and write them down. He wondered if Virgil was awake, but he didn’t want to bother his boyfriend. After all, if Virgil was asleep, he would probably kill Roman for waking him. But still, he was lonely and bored and it wasn’t like he was going to fall asleep any time soon, so maybe being murdered by a tired Virgil wouldn’t be too bad. </p><p>Roman opened the door of his room. The hallway was dark and quiet, as everyone else in the Mindscape was most likely fast asleep. Roman crept along the hallway, trying not to create any noise so as not to rouse anyone. He successfully made his way to Virgil’s room without disturbing anyone, which Roman considered a victory as he never seemed to be able to go anywhere without creating a huge racket and annoying someone. </p><p>He gently knocked on the door of Virgil’s room. There was no light showing from under the door, but at this point Roman decided it didn’t matter if Virgil was asleep or not. After a couple of second a quiet “come in” was heard, and Roman opened the door. The room was rather dark (though to be fair, it was always dark, even on the sunniest days) and Virgil was lying in his bed, looking rather tired, but also very much awake. Roman thanked whatever force had decided to spare his life, and moved into the room, closing the door behind him. </p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?” Virgil asked. Roman shook his head, and Virgil moved the blankets to invite Roman into the bed. Roman slipped under the sheets, and Virgil put his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him close. Roman felt ten times more relaxed and calmer when he was snuggled up to Virgil. He rested his head on Virgil’s chest and he could hear a steady heartbeat through the hoodie Virgil was wearing. It was one of Roman’s favourite sounds, because it was always associated with late night snuggles and comfort and closeness. </p><p>“So, what thoughts have got you awake this time?” </p><p>“Just general ideas and buzzing brain. The usual things. How about you?”</p><p>Virgil sighed and tightened his arm around Roman. “Just… thoughts. Not nice thoughts. I was asleep for a little bit but the thoughts woke me. I am glad you came, Ro.”</p><p>Roman moved his arm across Virgil’s chest to hug him, moving his head up slightly so it was resting on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil adjusted himself to snuggle closer to Roman, not wanting any space between him and his boyfriend. “The thoughts gone now?” Roman asked.</p><p>“Kind of. They have lessened now which is good. The longer you stay the more they go away.”</p><p>“The thoughts know I am more powerful than them! None shall harm you while I am here! I will vanquish any villain who dare try and hurt you!”</p><p>“My hero,” Virgil murmured fondly. Roman smiled widely, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s chin. There was beat of silence which was quickly broken by Roman, whose mind worked a million miles a minute and had decided to change topic. </p><p>“What do you think happens after you die?”</p><p>“I thought I was meant to be the one having existential crises. Kinda stealing my thing there, babe.” </p><p>“I’m just thinking. What do you think happens?”</p><p>Virgil sighed and half buried his head into Roman’s hair, breathing in the comforting scent of the shampoo Roman used. “I don’t know. It’s just nothingness. No consciousness, no feeling, no afterlife, just a final nothing.”</p><p>“Well that’s depressing and kind of scary.”</p><p>“Yeah, Princey, that’s kind of my thing,” Virgil said playfully. Roman gave a huff of laughter, snuggling closer against Virgil. </p><p>“You know what I think?” Roman asked, his tone sort of wistful.</p><p>“No, but I am sure you are going to tell me,” Virgil responded.</p><p>“I think that when we die our soul breaks up into a million little pieces. And those million little pieces go everywhere. They go into the animals and plants and nature, into the souls of lots of little newborn babies and a little piece goes into the hearts of everyone who was loved and was loved by the person who died. That was, you never really die, because you are a part of the people who loved you, the earth you lived on and the people of the future. It’s kind of poetic if you ask me.”</p><p>Virgil gave a hum of agreement. “I mean, everything is poetic when it comes to you. I think it’s a nice thought to have. Less scary than just nothingness I guess.”</p><p>“You guess? It is a million times less scary than just nothingness,” Roman said, a hint of indignation in his voice. </p><p>“Hey, don’t come at me! This is my bed and I can stop cuddling you whenever I like!” Virgil said playfully. </p><p>“But you won’t because you love me,” Roman said in a singsong, accentuating the word love in a teasing manner. </p><p>“Roman, you are literally my boyfriend, of course I love you, but that doesn’t stop me from not cuddling you.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare,” Roman said, a look of playful challenge on his face.</p><p>“Oh wouldn’t I?” Virgil asked, his voice full of amusement. He untangled himself from Roman and moved over to the other side of the bed. Roman gave a little whine and pouted as he moved, stretching his arms out and making grabby hands towards Virgil. </p><p>“Come back please!” Roman said, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Virgil sighed, but he smiled. Roman was like a little kid sometimes, and it was oddly endearing how pouty he got sometimes. Also, Virgil could never refuse those puppy dog eyes. He moved back and pulled Roman close. They facing each other, both on their sides, arms wrapped around each other. </p><p> </p><p>“This better?” Virgil asked, smiling softly. Roman gave a small nod and grinned.</p><p>“Definitely!” </p><p>The two lay in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other’s presence, before Roman broke the quiet once more. </p><p>“I love you, Virgil” he murmured, pressing their foreheads together gently. Virgil smiled and moved his hand to cup the side of Roman’s face, his thumb gently stroking Roman’s cheek. </p><p>“I love you too, Roman” he responded. He placed a soft kiss on the tip of Roman’s nose and put his arm back around Roman’s torso, pulling him close. Roman wrapped his arm around Virgil and buried his face into his chest. Virgil rested his chin on top of Roman’s head, breathing in the gentle scent of Roman’s hair. Tiredness overcame both of them, after all it was well into the night, and it wasn’t long before the two of them were asleep, bodies entangled together, comforted and safe in the presence of each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a prompt from @marzipain-in-the-ass on Tumblr!<br/>I hope you enjoyed it!! I had a lot of fun writing this!!<br/>As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!<br/>You can check me out on Tumblr @booknerd-23.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>